


You got me shackled in my embrace

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future fic!, M/M, OT5 of course!!, True Love, good stuff ;);)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing that one day this can be for real. </p><p>Happy weekend. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me shackled in my embrace

**Los Angeles, June 2016**

 

It's 8 in the morning and Harry is already smiling.

He still can't believe what day is today.

If they told him five years ago that day was about to happen, he would have _never_ believed it.

And the thing is, he should be used to it by now. Five years have passed, so many things have changed. Now he's free. He broke the chains, _they_ broke the chains and now.... now Harry can hang around with a silver band on his ring finger, Louis can hang around with the same silver band and several explicit tattoos. One among all, Harry's favorite, _“always in my heart”_ that Louis has written along his right arm – the arm that now can be filled. It matches the “ _sincerely yours_ ” that Harry has on his left arm, along the inner bicep. Tattooed right after their wedding, celebrated in a white-sand beach with all his families and closest friends. 

The memory of that day comes back to Harry's mind right in this moment, as he's standing in front of the mirror in his fitting room and he's staring at himself.

He's older now, more mature, a grown up  _man_ , but he's still the same giggly quirky sixteen-year-old who fell in love  with the gorgeous boy with blue eyes in that bathroom. He still gets nervous before an interview, he still can't think about anything else but Louis.

So today they have the most important interview they have ever done.

It's the first as a married couple – Harry still can't believe he's able to say this out loud – the first one before the wedding, happened four months earlier  and the first one when no topic is off limits.

Well, except the one they don't really wanna talk about. For example, the past.

It was Louis who, discussing this with the new management, has expressly asked not to talk about the bad things of their relationship, the closet, the harsh situations, the pain of those years. They have been very good years, amazing years, but there was a shadow in them, all the time, a bad part that today luckily has disappeared.

Harry and Louis are married, out and amazingly proud to be able to share their story with the world. They have been an example, they keep being an example, of true love, of fight for what you want if you want it more than everything, of fate. 

As he soaks into these thoughts, the door behind him opens.

Harry doesn't move, he looks at Louis' reflection in the mirror. 

He's gorgeous, as usual. He's already dressed to go to the interview  and Harry spreads a grin on his face when he takes him in, flicking his eyes up and down his sinful body.  He's wearing his black skinny jeans, the skinniest ever apparently, given the way h is curvy hips and bum are wrapped in the thick materi al.  H e has black and white checkered Vans  and a b utton up shirt with short sleeves  and some colorful  pattern.  His wild hair styled in his usual way, he keeps  it long and  with  a side fringe . 

Louis might be older now, (not that much after all), but he's  still so hot Harry can't help but feel the usual arousal low in his stomach.

“Hey there.” Louis smiles, a cup of tea clutched on his hands.

“Good morning, love.” Harry smiles back and then cranes his neck to meet his lips in a peck.

Louis is still adorable when he has to stands on his tippy-toes to reach Harry's lips.

“Why are you so tall today???” he protests, as he climbs on the table in front of Harry to sit down, legs dangling off it.

“I am always tall, babe. You should know it.” Harry nods, fixing the collar of his shirt.

While Louis is the usual skater boy, Harry has chosen a more classic style:  a black and white YSL shirt, skinny dark blue jeans and  brown ankle boots. An Alexander McQueen scarf tied around his curls because he has never stopped  like them anyway. Plus, that one is actually one of Louis' present so it means even more. 

“Stop being tall, then.” Louis whines, sipping his tea “They are gonna notice and we are gonna be remembered as the tall one and the short one and I am not short!”

Harry chuckles. “ Of course you're not, Lou,” he nods, one hand slides along his arm,  the tattoos that they have dedicated to each other  during the years entwine in a perfect,  complete  draw. “ And I am sure they are remembering us for others things rather than our size difference.”

“Not our fans apparently.” Louis sighs.

“Oh, they love us anyway and because of that. I mean, you are so little and tiny and cuteeee...” Harry coos. And he knows Louis hates when he does that, when he mocks him because Louis is still pocket-size compared to him, but Harry lives for the way Louis rolls his eyes, like a child. 

“Stop it, now, Harold! I won't go out to do the interview!” he crosses his arms to his chest.

Harry giggles before taking Louis' face in both of his big hands.  Louis smiles as soon as he feels the cold metal of his wedding ring against his chee k.  It's still a “new thing” and no matter how many years they have been together, no matter how many times they used to say they were already as a married a couple, now they are a real one, a legal one, and it's the most incredible experience ever. Almost surreal, Lou i s'd say.

“Okay okay, but just for the sake of this show! When we'll get home I will start again!”

“Don't you dare!! I might spill the beans on our relationship live with Ellen and  your career would be ruin!” Louis threatens, narrowing his eyes. His fingers now entwined with Harry's  who is standing in the V of his legs, in front of hi m.

“Ohhh, and which terrible secrets are you going to tell Ellen, uh?” 

“That you use a specific shampoo and conditioner for your hair, for example!”  
“Gotta keep the curls always amazing!” Harry replies solemn. “What else?” he smiles.

“That you are a pain in the ass and I don't know why I have married you.” Louis nods with a proud tilt of his head.

Their eyes meet and yeah, Louis is only joking, Harry knows. They like to tease each other like that, they like to pretend this is not what they wanted since they were only teenagers with wild hormones.

Harry doesn't answer, instead he ducks his head down and meets Louis' lips again. This time for a proper, deep kiss.

As Louis deepening the kiss, moaning softly, the door opens and they pull away quickly.

Not that it is a big deal, not anymore, but some  old  habits die hard.  It's the painful part of what they are now, the fact that they were so used to hiding that they still find it difficult to kiss properly in a public place. 

It's Ellen, the one they decide should have the exclusive of this new interview. She's a really good friend of both of them, she and her wife even live next to where Harry and Louis have their new mansion in Malibu. 

“Oops! Did I interrupt something???” the blonde woman asks, smiling.

“Good morning Ellen!” Harry nods “We were just getting ready for the show!”

“Ohh, are you?? I am so glad you decide to chose my show for this. It's beautiful.”

Harry and Louis look at each other for a brief moment. “We wouldn't have gon e anywhere else.” 

Ellen smiles  and looks at them with a really fond smile. 

“You two are one of the sweetest couple I have ever had as a guest in my show, really.”

“Oh come on, now!” Harry smiles. “But yeah, I do have your  underwear  under my jeans!” 

Ellen laughs. “Oh god, you still have them???”

“I asked for the new ones, but of course!”

“Then you are gonna show them during the interview, is that okay for you, husband??” Ellen asks with a cheeky smile.

Louis can't believe she could call him like that.  That he is, indeed, a husband. Harry's husband.

“As long as is just the underwear, 've got nothing against” he lifts his hands up, shaking his head.

“Great! So! We are in in ten minutes! It's gonna be fun, I promise!” she says as she's called back in the studio to start to film.

“ Oh, yeah, for sure. ” Harry and Louis  look at each other one more time, a great smile on their faces.

 

* * * * *

 

“They are the hottest couple on the planet, twitter and facebook is already going nuts for them, they come from England and today they are here to have some fun with me and you, ladies and gents, give it up for Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!!!” 

The crowd is wild. Girls shout, people applause, the lights are on them.

There is some music playing in the back which both of them recognise after two seconds: Kiss You. Of course they start dancing in the middle of the stage, while people still shout their excitement and Ellen join both of them in that ridiculous dance.

“Okay okay we'd better stop!!!” Ellen laughs while Harry is still dancing like a 50-year-old dad at some barbecue.

“Babe, okay, we got it” Louis nods towards him and hugs Ellen to say hello.

Harry stops his dance but he can't stop smiling, showing his full dimples as he waves at the crowd.

They walk towards the big sofa they prepared for the interview, two cups of tea on the table, the armchair where Ellen is sitting. 

Harry and Louis wave at fans and thank them, smiling here and there, and when they reach the sofa, Harry suddenly stops and lets Louis pass in front of him to sit down.

Ellen  takes a sit again a nd waits for the crowd to stop shouting.

“Did you hear the mayhem you still cause????” she smiles.

“Yeah” Louis starts “It's actually quite... overwhelming. It's always wonderful, thank you.”

“I don't know,” Ellen says among other shouts  for what Louis  just  said “I don't know if  you  notice but when we arrive at the sofa, Harry let Louis go first! Did you see it???? Gallantry is not dead!!” 

A loud  _awww_ comes from the crowd at that comment.

“I am so good, honestly” Harry jokes, lifting his hands.

“Yeah, he only does that because there is a crowd and we are on tv, not because he's kind, just so you know!” Louis deadpans again and the crowd laughs.

“Oh come on!!” Harry protests “I am always kind with you!! And romantic!”

“For the sake of the show, Harold, always!” Louis shakes his head before taking a sip of the offered tea.

Ellen laughs with them and  then she starts the interview.

“So, Harry, Louis, welcome here. Wait, how should I call you? Is that Styles and Tomlinson, Styles-Tomlinson? What?”

Harry beams. He is so ready to answer this.  He has been ready for 6 years.

“It's Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson. I took his surname.”

The crowd goes  _awww_ again.

Ellen nods, happy. There is a note of pride in his tone and face. “ I am very happy to have you  then, Harry and Louis Tomlinson .”

“ Likewise .” Harry nods.

“ Okay so, f irst of all, it happened a while ago but everyone is still talking about that...congratulations for your wedding!”

The crowd  cheers again.

“Thank you.” they both look down, almost embarrassed for all the love they are getting. It's still very surreal for them.

“When did it happen?” Ellen asks.

“Four months ago.” Louis replies.

“ Four months and 20 days.” Harry adds and they all chuckle.

“Are you still counting, Harry?? That's so cute!”

“ Of course, I like keeping memories of these things you know? They are...important steps in our lives and..”

“He's too sappy, I am really sorry.  This gonna be lamer than what you previously thought. ” Louis interjects, putting one hand on Harry's knee.

Harry spreads his brightest smile before laughing again. 

“Heey!” he protests “Excuse me Louis, let's carry on with the interview please!”

When Harry turns his face to look at Ellen, he finds the woman grinning madly like she's watching a kitten video on Youtube or something.

There is silence for one second in the room, like she cannot even say something.

“You too are seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen and interview in my career” she confessess as the crowd goes loud again.

“Let's not rile them up more, please, we are going to be deaf by the end.” Louis pretends to be serious as the crowd laughs.

“Okay, so” Ellen sits better on the sofa, holding some cards in her hands. “I have some questions for you. Your staff told me that this could be a free interview, _finally_ ” she makes sure she stressed the word enough, sharing a smile with both of them “So as we really don't know anything about your story apart from what the press says since you've been an official couple..”

“Which half of them are false, by the way” Harry clears, lifting his hands.

“A part from when they say Harry has baths with candles and shit, that's true.” Louis adds with a pointing look.

“Yeah, okay” Ellen laughs “So, I have some quickfire questions and you have to be 100% honest, you can answer whatever you want, okay? But it has to be the truth. And remember that if it's a lie, your fans will tweet me so I will call you liars in front of the whole country” Ellen teases.

“Okay, let's do that.” Louis nods.

“Yeah, 100% true. We swear.” Harry lifts one hand like you do in court. 

“Great. Are you ready? All the questions must be answered.” the woman explains “Even the weird, embarrassing ones which are most of them by the way!”

Louis and Harry looks at each other. None of them can believe they are going to be able to answer freely to every kind of questions Ellen wants to ask them but yeah, they feel so good and free and with an infinite power.

Louis takes Harry's hand for a second, where they are hidden between their knees, and  squeezes it.  They can do it.  It's gonna be fun.

“Okay. Go.”

“Go.” Harry nods back.

Ellen clears his throat.

“Let's start with something easy, where did you meet?”

Harry looks at Louis and beams. “In a bathroom. At the Xfactor UK, like, six  almost seven years ago.”

“Nothing exclusive here”  Louis nods. “I think everyone knows that.”

“We could have imagined.” Ellen jokes. “And who tried to chat who up the first time?”

Louis bites his  bottom lip before answering. Harry looks at him with a pointed look.

“He's gonna say that we both tried because he doesn't wanna say that he was the one with the smooth move here.” he says, towards the amused crowd.

“It worked pretty well, Harold, so shut up!” Louis deadpans.

“Yeah yeah” Harry laughs “It worked, okay. Point fair.”

“ What did you say to...win his heart?”

“I didn't actually...” Louis starts and yeah, talking about this is so  surreal. “I didn't actually planned to  _win his heart,_ you know?  Not at that time.  I was..I was with a person  then and we were queuing for the audition and first I saw him in the crowd, being interviewed and he was cute and he has curls,  pretty charming.”  he can see Harry smirking next to him as he keeps going. “Then we met again in the bathroom, at Wembley arena and...something happened, I don't know.  We chatted, I asked him for his autograph  and..a nd here...we...are,  six years after. I think the story is well known and quite boring,  to be fair. ”

Harry  frowns for a second. “Because you don't know how to tell it!” he interjects “He asked me for my autograph and  my number telling me that he was sure I was going to be famous. Actually that was the part where he tried to chat me up” he laughs.

Louis already flails next to him. “I didn't --”

“Yes you did” Harry cuts him off while the crowd laughs “And then we were put together as a band and I found him again and... destiny was the key I think. It has always been destiny.” and when he says the last word, Harry looks at Louis in the eyes for  a s econd.

“That's so  nice!” Ellen smiles “So, after the lame chat-up line, Louis”

Louis sighs, shaking his head. “Guilty, then, whatever!”

Ellen keeps going. “The question number two is, who kissed who the first time and where?” 

“Oh! I know this!” Harry lifts one hand like a school boy. 

“Oh God, no,” Louis covers his face with a hand.

“Come on! Let him talk!” Ellen laughs. “So Harry, tell us the dirty details!”

Harry beams. “ Ohh, well, we were at the bungalow where we went after we were putting together as a band, it was like.. right after we knew we were through. We had to bond and  become a real band you know? So I had this bungalow and we stayed there for a week.”  
“And you bond with him a little too literally??” Ellen mocks him among the crowd's laugh s.

Louis laughs with them  as Harry blushes. “ No! Like..I kissed him.” he confessed “I was sixteen and I didn't really know what to do, the whole thing has always been pretty...delicate and special, you know, and like...we were in the garden, at night, he was looking at shooting stars or something and I was there, dealing with the fire we set up earlier...and suddenly he tells me he might fancy me and that's it.”

“So..so you kissed him straight away?”

“Yes.” Harry smiles “I am pretty explicit with these things. I like to be...direct.”

“ He kissed me,” Louis adds “ and I literally freaked out and then...I just kissed him back  again and I felt, like, I felt like it was the right thing to do. Harry apparently felt the same and..I am glad he did it .”  they look at each other and Harry smiles. 

“Of course I am glad I did it.” he assures. 

“How was it? From 1 to 10?” Ellen asks.

Harry thinks for a second. “Well, I remember it of course but...there has been better kisses, of course,  along the way, but for a first kiss  I'd say...a seven???”

“Seven????” Louis protests jumping on the sofa “Come on Harold!! We were 16 and 17, give us some credit!!”

“How was it then? He kissed you for the first time, right?”  Ellen asks Louis.

“It was....maybe 8, yeah. Not bad. The lad here was very young and unexperienced.” he pats Harry on the shoulder.

Harry changes his face in a shocked look and stretches his hands in a confused grimace. 

“Okay, before Harry here reconsider the idea of having married you for this answer,” Ellen speaks, changing his card with the new question “Let's dig deeper a bit. We are talking about....your first time.”

“Oh gosh.” Harry already hides his face behind his arm, theatrically. 

Louis already grins.  That's the part he likes about those new interviews they are free to do.

“Who is gonna take this question??” Ellen asks.

“Harry!!” Louis points at him with a grin.

Harry keeps hiding his face, blushing red.

“ So, Harry, what happened the first time?  When and where? Be honest!”

Harry sighs, showing his face again. With close eyes he tries to beat the  embarrassment.

“It happened...when we were at Leeds' festival. During the summer of...many years ago.” he nods. “Louis was..my first time and it was...out of ten??” he nods.

“Yeah, let's do that!”

“Watch it, Harold!” Louis warns  while everyone laughs.

“..Out of ten was... I mean, I was seventeen and very.....”

“Happy to see me.” Louis teases.

“Louuuu!!” Harry whispers while Ellen is laughing amused.

“You were, Harold! We were pretty hormonal and it was... messy. And...then it got better.” 

Harry is still blushing hard. “ Can we go to the other question, please?? I am sweating here!!”

“So was it good at least?”

“A...seven here, yeah!” Louis nods.

“Was he your first? That's so romantic!”

“No, it wasn't. But jokes apart, it was an important part of our relationship and I still remember that. We shared loads of memories and that was at Leeds was one of the most important.”

“I kept the bracelet for a very long time until it broke...I still have it.” Harry tells “ Doing the job we do we managed to have so many memories in so many countries and stuff and I loved every single one of that.”

“Which is the best one?”

“The wedding.” they say together.

Ellen spread the usual beaming smile and takes the next card.

“Who proposed the first time?”

“Louis.” Harry points at him.

“I did.” Louis lifts his hand. “I felt it was the right thing to do and then I did it. Even if we were very young. Then we joked for years about proposing each other in every country, collecting memories and all...it has been a good journey.” 

“Which is the best song you have dedicated to each other?”

Louis thinks for a second and then nods. “Probably Don't let me go, the demo Harry did when he was 17. He wrote the song on his own and then sang with some friend, it was written in a very delicate moment of our relationship and when I heard it I was completely shocked.” Louis explains moving his hands “I still think that one is my favorite among the others.”

“What about yours, Harry?”

Harry thinks for a second. “There are loads after six years of careers, even when we couldn't say a song was written for him or for me,  but yeah, probably Strong, the first one he wrote for me. I still have the demo in my phone and I prefer listen to that than the original version.”  
Ellen nods. “Will you have kids?”

“Of course.” they say again together. “Of course.” Harry repeats then, clearing his throat. “I have always wanted to have children.” and he remembers a time when he wasn't allowed to say it, but he said it anyway and looked at Louis the exact same way of now. 

“One hundred percent.” Louis nods again. “We are working on it.”

“Will you get him pregnant???” Ellen jokes and the crowd laugh.

Louis laugh with them. “ He wished!”

Harry hits him with the back of his hand on a knee.

“It's true, babe, come on!” Louis cocks an eyebrow sipping the rest of his tea.

“How many?”

“I want five.” Harry nods.

“Five??! Woah! And you Louis?”

“At least three. But I have grown up with a very big family so I don't mind having five as well!”

“I wish you can achieve your dream and have the family you wish.” Ellen says with a proud smile.

“Thank you.” they both nods and Harry slides his fingers into Louis', taking his hand and resting them together on his lap.

“So, last question!! Thanks for answering with honesty.”

“ I think we lied enough, didn't we?” Louis winks  and tries to ignore the sour taste of those words in his mouth.

“Hopefully you don't have to do it anymore.” Ellen adds “And, last question of this game, are you planning on working together now that One Direction is on hiatus?” 

Harry takes the question. “We...we are writing, stuff, together.  We are trying to focus on our life now, what we really love to do without any pressure. We did quite a good work with One Direction, we are always together and we are still a band but we need some personal time now that we are all grown up with families and partners.  I have been writing songs for friends of mine and for a project I'd like to talk about in the future. Quite a surprise.  And Louis is helping me too, of course.” the crowd cheers again, excited.

“And you, Louis?” Ellen looks at him.

“I owns a football team and it's a great honor and a great passion for me so I want to..follow that. For the moment. I still work with music, with Harry and the boys so yeah... happy days!” he smiles.

T he interview time  ends. Ellen thanks them again to having been there and as the crowd cheers from them even louder, they live the studio to gather with the rest of the staff in the  fitting room.

 

When they open the door to enter, they are greeted with a loud pop and some very familiar voices.

There is no staff around, just Zayn, Liam and Niall.

“What---what are you doing here?!?!?! In LA??!” Harry asks and jumps towards them to hug.

They didn't see each other that often in the past weeks.

Louis hugs Zayn and then the rest of the group as well.

“Could we leave you on your own after your first interview as a married couple?!?” Liam asks, popping beer bottles for everyone. 

“I am surprised, how did you manage to escape paparazzi and being here??” Harry asks as they all sit on the same sofa, squeezed together just like they used to when they were younger. 

“Oh, Zayn threaten them to death as usual!” Liam clears.

Zayn smiles. “Those fuckers.” he mutters under his breath. “Nah, actually we took the private jet and then you know, we know how to hide!” 

“You definitively know!!!” Louis laughs. 

“Soooo, cheers for the best couple in da world!” Niall starts lifting his beer. 

They all lifts their bottles and clink them together in the middle of the sofa.

Harry and Louis, squeezed one next to the other, looks at each others in the eyes and smiles for a second.

“I love you.” Harry mutters.

Louis nods. “I am so proud of you” he whispers over the comments of the rest of the group “I love you too, come here.” 

They share a sweet kiss for a second before the coos of the other three boys pull them aparts.

“Shut up twatss!!!” Louis protests.

“It's an important moment!!”

“Then share with us!” Zayn whines.

“HUG GROUUUUPPPPPPP!” Niall shouts in the silence before throwing himself over his brothers.

Beers spill everywhere, cheers and loud laughs and swear words against Niall fill the room.

_That_ is always gonna home for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for the love!
> 
>  
> 
> xxxx


End file.
